Leverage Approves
by TheStoriesThatNeverWere
Summary: Sophie Bonham life feels crazy after she meets Nate. Then she meets his brother Eliot, who can t stand the sight of her. Falling for both of them is not even the worst part,they re vampires.Sophie finds herself caught between love and her own blood. De-aged characters. And no there is no Parker or Hardison in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:_ I know I should be writing my other fic Revenge but I just had to do a crossover of Leverage/My Blood Approves. for those who have read the series know what its about and it will be a little different from the book obviously. So yeah read it and enjoy!_**

* * *

It was a little past midnight and it was freezing cold. My feet were killing me from Tara's stiletto heels and I swear they were giving me blisters.

We have been trying to get into a club this whole night without any luck whatsoever.

Tara had become frustrated when we were turned down by the third club. Apparently our fake ID's hadn't been so successful like Tara's source had said. Tara had already ready finished one of her packs of cigarettes from waiting in lines. She denied ever being cold when you could clearly see the goose bumps on her shoulders. Smoking helped her feel warmer, at least that's what she said every time she took one cigarette out of her purse.

"It's getting really late Tara. Maybe we should just call it a night," this was probably the fifth time I tried to convince her to give up and go home.

Since we were going out, I let Tara dress me in her clothes because there is no way in my right mind, I would have put these ungodly stilettos.  
We were standing in line at our forth club. Tara took another swig from her cigarette and sighed in frustration.

"No! I have a good feeling about this one." I could see the desperation in her eyes to get high or drunk, but most of all, find a guy to make out with and have sex. Tara was already drop dead gorgeous and could get any guy with the snap of her fingers.

"Come on its freezing and your shoes are damaging my feet"! I pointed to my feet and emphasize damaging. Tara finished her last cigarette, dropped it on the floor and stomped on it.

"Fine!" She got out of line and stormed off." But you owe me," she turned around and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Why? How?" Frankly I didn't know why she was taking out our failure on me.

"For making me leave!" We both knew that that was a horrible argument so I let it go and walked away from the downtown lights in silence. We walked a couple of blocks and I couldn't take it anymore, I stopped and took off the heels. The street sidewalk was more comfortable than these damn shoes.

The farther we got away from the clubs and bars, the more deserted the streets got. Considering it was way past midnight.

"I think we should take a taxi," I said. I was becoming uncomfortable with walking in the middle of the night.

"No, we should walk a little more before we get one so it won't cost so much." Tara said. I knew she didn't care about the cost of a taxi. She was just saying that to get back at me for making her leave and not do all that Tara does. And she was rich but I knew better than to argue with her because right now I was just tired.  
I was so tempted to stop the taxi that drove by us but I didn't. I really wish I had.

%

As we were walking I could hear footsteps trailing behind us. At first I didn't think anything of it, so I ignored it. It wasn't until the footsteps sounded closer and I could hear voices that I became nervous. By the look of it, Tara couldn't hear it because she just kept walking and still looked upset for what had happened earlier.

I took a chance and looked back over my shoulder. I saw four figures and by their voices I knew they were men. One of the whistled at us and the rest of them started to laugh. I quickened my pace to match Tara's despite the main in my feet.

"Tara I have a bad feeling," I could hear the nervousness in my voice. And I'm sure Tara noticed too.

"You're just being paranoid," Tara scoffed. "Nothing's gonna happen so calm down."

"Hey baby!" One of the men shouted. "Why don't come over here and we'll keep you company!"

I looked at Tara and I saw the flash of fear across her face. She pulled my hand and started walking even quicker than she previously had been. I heard their footsteps quicken as well and so did Tara because by now she broke into a full on run and left me to catch up to her.

"Why are you running?" Another voice said.

"We just wanna have some fun!" A voice that was heavily breathing said, indicating that they were running after us.

I followed Tara the best I could and I couldn't believe that she could bare running in heels. I saw where she was headed and I wasn't sure it was such a great idea. As she disappeared into the dark public car garage, I ran in there but couldn't see her anymore and stopped before I stepped on something or hurt myself.

It didn't take long for the men pursuing us to catch up to me. I heard Tara call me over to her but I couldn't see where she could possibly be. The only thing I could see were the four figures coming towards me and making me feel smaller every step they took.

"Hi there," one said with a taunting voice.

"You know you guys run pretty fast," they laughed and the owner of the voice stepped closer. I was completely terrified and I felt like I was about to die. Even though I couldn't see much I closed my eyes shut and tried to drown out their voices and laughter.  
Somewhere behind me, I heard the screech of tires, but that just made me squeeze my eyes even tighter.

%

" Hey! Just leave her alone," by the sound of his voice I knew that he was not a part of the group of men. It sounded genuine and not dirty. I let myself open my eyes to see him but because of the lack of light, I could barely see a thing. But what I did see amazed me. The four men scrambled and ran as if they saw a ghost. The mysterious guy just stood there and watched them, what looked like, run for their lives.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" I couldn't seem to find my voice and then I remembered Tara was still in here. She walked out of her hiding spot and walked over to me.

"We're fine," the way Tara spoke was seductive and the way she stood. I guess he must've been really good looking or something because those type of men are the ones she's usually after.

"What are guys doing out so late anyways?" He asked, but was mostly referring the question to me. I still hadn't said a word.

"We were trying to get into a club," Tara cut in."But sadly we had no luck."

"I see," he smirked. "Do you guys need a ride home?"

Tara's face lit up," Yes! That'd be great."She looped her arm around his.

"Tara I don't think that's a good idea," I finally said finding my voice. "We don't even know him."  
She gave me an irritated look and rolled her eyes at me. On the other hand, he just laughed.

"I'm not gonna do anything to you guys," he said. My eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and I could see him. He was wearing a pink shirt with black letters across his chest, his shirt read, "Real men wear pink."

He looked older than me, probably in his early twenties, and he wasn`t particularly well-built or tall. In fact, he leaned more towards wiry than he did muscular, and I couldn`t imagine what had frightened off the other guys.

His face was open and friendly, and he had an easy smile that I couldn`t help but respond to, even though I had just been a few moments away from death. He had a smile that was to die for and I could see why Tara was all up on him. "I'm Nate by the way, I'm guessing you're Tara and you are?" He pointed at me.

"S-Sophie," I felt ridiculous just gaping at him. By the way Tara put her arms around him, she had already called dibs. Even if she hadn't I would have never tried to get with him.

He seemed uncomfortable with Tara's attention towards him but he didn't push her away. I got into the back seat because Tara ran to the passenger seat.  
I have never really seen her work so hard to get a guys attention like she did with Nate.

"I kinda want some coffee," Nate said looking at his rearview mirror."You guys wanna stop somewhere and get some?" As much as I would have protested, it seemed like a pretty decent idea and thought I could use some.

"Yeah sure," I said after Tara had already clearly said yes before me.

"This a really nice car," Tara said, and her voice had fully regained that sickeningly sweet tone. Nate didn`t say anything, and the silence started to feel awkward.

"Is this Weezer?" I asked, just to say something.

"Yeah," Nate nodded.

"I like that song `Pork `n Beans.`" As soon as I mentioned the song, Nate quickly flipped it to the track.

"I saw them when they were in Motion City Soundtrack," he said

"Really?" I ignored the annoyed glare Tara gave me and continued. "I really like them. How are they live?" Jack shrugged, and turned sharply into an all night diner.

When we got out of the car, Tara scampered over to him, looping her arm through his. He didn`t look to pleased by it, but he didn`t pull away.

Outside in the bright glow of the streetlights, I looked him over again. He had on a pair of Dickies shorts, skater socks, and light blue converse, along with the pink tee shirt.

The waitress was also quite fond of Nate but Tara kept giving her nasty glares and she backed away but never stopped staring at him. It was the way she was staring at him that I found really creepy. Nate slid into a booth and Tara sat herself close to him. As much as he tried to scoot away from her she cornered him to the wall that he couldn't scoot any further. I sat across from them. I didn't notice how exhausted I was until I sat down and the coffee came. I took a nice long sip of mine and before I knew it I had finished my first cup.

"Thank you for saving us." Tara pressed herself against him. "If there`s anything I can do to repay you, just let me know." There was something definitely strange going on, but I couldn`t put my finger on it.

His skin was beach bum tanned, unnatural for people in Minnesota in March. His eyes were a weird deep blue color, and there was something tremendously boyish about them, about him really, but otherwise, nothing seemed to stand out as overly attractive.

"Here I'll pour some more for you," Nate offered. He hadn't even taken a sip of his at all yet and he was pouring more for me.

"So what are you doing out here so late?" Tara said trying to get his attention on her.

"Well actually I had just gotten out of a club myself," he said looking at me.

"How old are you anyways?" I asked purely out of curiosity. Somehow, he managed to look very young, like he was fifteen, while simultaneously looking older than me. It was something about his eyes. They were very young and very old, at the same time.

To my surprise, Nate laughed, and I found something more incredible than his smile. Easily, he had the greatest laugh in the universe. It sounded so clear and perfect.

"How old are you?" Nate countered, grinning at me.

" I asked you first." I leaned back in my seat, crossing my arms over my chest, and that made him laugh again.

"I'm twenty-four," Nate said with a wry smirk, he must have seen the shock in my face "Yeah I know what you're thinking I don't look like I am." He laughed and I swear that was the best thing I have heard in my life. His laugh was like music to my ears.

"So how old are you?" He gave me a soft smile that I could feel myself blush. _God I feel so stupid!_

"I'm seventeen," my voice barely a whisper. It's pretty hard to talk when the most handsome man I have ever seen is talking to you when a girl as beautiful as Tara is throwing herself at him and he's obviously rejecting her to talk to me.

"Oh, what are you guys doing trying to get into a club?"

"I don't know, to have fun I guess," I said.

"How'd that work out for ya?" he gave a small laugh that made me feel warm inside.

"Not as planned as you can see," I yawned and I noticed that he still hadn't touched his coffee. For some reason I found it odd but said nothing about it. " What were you doing Downtown? Clubbing it up?"

"Hardly," Nate said. "I was…getting something to eat."

"At midnight?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I`m kind of a night owl." I yawned again and I felt my eyelids start to feel heavy on my eyes. "So you guys ready to go?" he said obviously noticing that I was tired as hell. I nodded my head and so did Tara. He asked for the check and I insisted on paying for my coffee but he wouldn't let me. So I gave up and just let him pay.

When we got back into his car, I could hear them discussing who should get dropped off first and I could hear Tara telling him drop me off first. I already knew what she was trying to do and I'm sure he did too.

As I watched the world around us go by in a blur, I started to doze off and finally at some point I fell asleep and all the voices around me became muffled until I couldn't hear them no more.

I woke up just as Nate pulled up in front of my apartment building. Tara was already gone, so I guess he`d dropped her off. I`m not sure how he knew where I lived, but it didn`t seem important then.

I left Nate outside my brownstone and went up to my apartment. Fortunately, my mom wouldn`t be home from her shift until after seven a.m., and my younger brother Milo was already asleep in his room.

Painfully, I took off Tara`s ridiculous clothes she let me borrow and threw on an oversized tee shirt. I grabbed my cell phone with the full intention of plugging it in, but I collapsed onto my bed with my phone in my hand before I had a chance.

Just as I started passing out, I felt the phone vibrate in my hand, startling me awake.

** Sweet dreams :) - Nate **

The text message was from Nate, and I felt my heart beat faster. Somehow, when I had been sleeping, Nate had gotten my phone number from my cell and programmed his number into mine.

Under other circumstances, that might have been a little creepy, but in this case, it just made me feel happy and relieved. I set it on my bedside table and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**E/N: _So yeah thats pretty much it FOR NOW. Tell me what you think by reviewing it!__ (x_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well I hope you are liking so far! Read. Enjoy. and maybe even Review? (;**_

* * *

When I woke up I noticed, besides the damage that the shoes had done to my feet, were millions of text messages from Tara. Mostly all of them were about Nate, and I didn't feel like answering any of her messages.

I pulled on some sweats and stumbled into the bathroom for some painkillers. I also covered my feet of Neosporin on the blisters, and put band-aids over them.  
Somehow, I had managed to wake up before two in the afternoon, and that meant that my mom was still asleep. She worked a graveyard shift as a dispatcher in St. Paul, so she usually made it home at an ungodly hour and then slept all day.

My brother Milo was a studious little bastard though, and he'd probably been in bed before midnight and up before nine.  
When I made it out to the living room, I found him sitting at the computer, probably researching a paper for school even though we were on Spring Break. He was a sophomore in high school and had the social life of a toddler.  
It was a sad, sad thing that I was the cool one in the family.

"What's wrong with your feet," he said looking at them in disgust.

"None of your business."I had gone into the small adadjoined kitchen and poured myself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. (Scientists haven't tested this, but I've come to find that a Gatorade, a bowl of Fruity Pebbles, and an Excedrin will cure any hangover.)

"Another hangover?" Milo asked not really taking is eyes off them computer screen.

"Yeah I guess," I said walking over to the couch to watch something. I kept flipping the channels and stopped on a movie on_ Lifetime_ (this was also part of my hangover secret cure).

"What time did you get in this time?" There was hint of irritation and disapproval in his voice.

He's a year and a half younger than me, and he's always been the more responsible and mature one in our relationship as little brother, older sister.  
Since Mom's always working, and Dad's been out of the picture since the beginning of time, I guess one of us had to step up and do it.

"Honestly, I don't know." I tried to remember but I didn't have a clue. After we had left the diner, I had been passed out most of the time and I could vaguely remember the text from Nate.

"What did you and Tara end up doing last night?" Milo really didn't approve of Tara per say. He always thought she was a bad influence on me since I had started partying with her and coming home way after midnight.

"Not much," he raised a questionable eyebrow at me and if it weren't for the baby fat still hanging on his cheeks, he'd pass as MY older brother. "We had no luck getting into a club and my feet were completely destroyed because we ended wandering around." I felt like an idiot explaining myself to my little brother," After that we came back."

"Tara didn't drag you to another party or something?" He asked, still not believing me completely.

"Nope," I simply said.

"That's a surprise, doesn't really sound like Tara."

"Well life is full of surprises," I sighed and thought of Nate. I didn't really want to talk about this any further and for some strange reason I didn't know why. "There's a movie about a sex addict on _Lifetime._ Care to watch?"

"Sure." He got up from the kitchen chair that sat in front of the computer desk and planted himself at the end of the couch.

%

Mom woke up, showered, and headed out to work. She never really spoke much to us, sometimes I wondered if she even liked us or wanted us around. But because of Milo's sensitivity I never brought up the conversation with him.

We watched about two movies on Lifetime. Halfway through the third one my phone rings. I still didn't want to deal with Tara right now, but I knew I would have to eventually. As I scrolled down all of her messages, I found one from Nate.

**Motion City Soundtrack tomorrow. First Ave. Seven o'clock. I'm buying. You in?**

He'd been paying attention last night when I just casually mentioned liking the band Motion City Soundtrack, and he'd invited me to a concert. First Ave. was a rather historic little venue downtown, not far off from where he found us.  
I knew that if Milo heard about it, his paranoia would kick in, and he'd do everything but forbid me from going.

I sighed, then quickly responded with, That's **too much $. I already owe you too much.**  
**Oh be quiet. Money doesn't matter. Are you in or not?** Nate replied within seconds.  
**Yeah. But don't get in the habit of buying me things.** I messaged him back.  
**Don't get in the habit of protesting when I buy you things. ;)****  
****Funny.** I replied, hoping it sounded as droll as I wanted it to.  
**I'll pick you up at six-thirty. Sound good?**

**Yeah. That's fine**, I said and left it at that.

I it felt kind've odd that Nate would want to hang out with me when people his age see me as a kid. Despite the fact that Nate pretty much acts my age and a little more immature still made me feel a little nervous about tomorrow.

I had to keep reminding myself that me and Nate were going to the concert as friends and I didn't want Milo questioning on how I looked and who I was dressing up for.

I settled with some jeans with a white V neck and a slim-fitting hoodie. I still don't know what gave it away that Milo knew a guy was involved.

I knew he didn't want me to go but he told me he'd be playing is nerdy game **_World Of Warcraft_**, and will barely notice I'm not around. He was fifteen and he can handle himself, but I never really felt right leaving him alone when we spent most of our time alone.

Nate got here at six-thirty sharp and all those feelings of guilt went away and started to feel happy and contented.

"Hi," he said smiling broadly. I smiled back and greeted him as I sat myself in the passenger seat.

"Again thanks for all of this," I still wasn't completely comfortable with all of this but in a way it still felt right to be around Nate. I knew I couldn't tell Tara, but if I continuously kept hanging out with Nate, I'd have to tell her eventually.

"Really it's no problem, so stop thanking me." he said with a small laugh.

"It might not be a problem to you, but that doesn't mean I can't be grateful." I countered.

"Okay fair enough." He allowed. "You're welcome then."

Nate parked a block away from the concert with ease. He walked way faster than I did and I felt like I was jogging to keep up with him. I'm pretty sure he noticed because he slowed down to match my pace.  
It was almost seven when we reached the door, and I knew part of the problem was because I slowed us down. I started to apologize, but he wouldn't hear of it.  
By the time I saw all the kids inside, I had already resigned myself to standing in the back, unable to catch sight of the band onstage. Jack took my hand to weave us through the crowd, and there was something very odd about his touch.  
His skin was neither hot nor cold. It just felt… temperature-less. Although his skin was tremendously soft, it reminded me of a lizard. The way they can't regulate their temperature at all, so they're always whatever temperature the room is or whatever's touching them.

We got closer to the band but no thanks to my height, I still couldn't see a thing. Nate saw that and he lifted me up on his shoulders without warning. I heard myself yelp and I looked down to glare at him.

"Put me down, I'm too heavy for you to carry me," I said but I couldn't stop enjoying seeing the band perfectly from up here.

"You're fine; just enjoy the concert and no more arguments about it." He seemed pretty determined to let me stay on his shoulders so I didn't argue with him on the matter.

By the time the concert was over I hadn't noticed how long I sat on his shoulders and he didn't complain not once. I planned on asking if he was okay but decided against it.

"So did you have fun?" Nate asked me as we walked towards his car.

"Of course."  
There was always this wonderful rush after a good concert, like adrenaline but less panicky. So when they let out, I usually talked a mile a minute about the show, the people, just anything, and everything.  
Tonight, though, I fell silent. There were millions of things running through my mind that I wanted to talk about, but very little had to do with the performance I had seen, so I kept my mouth shut.

"I don't mean to be cryptic," Nate said at length.  
We were almost to his car, but he stopped walking and kept his gaze focused on some point straight ahead. His hands were shoved deep in the pocket of his Dickies shorts, and he sighed.

"I don't have an angle. Just…" He looked over at me, as if to make sure that I was still listening. I peered up at him from underneath my hood, and he smirked a little. "You're cold. We should get in the car."

"No! Finish what you were gonna say." I said sounding a little more forceful than I had meant to make it sound. This only made him laugh and then stare out into the distance.

"I don't know it's just that you don't act like other people do around me." That was probably true. Tara and the waitress at the diner had been gaping at him and it was no different with the girls at the concert. I didn't really see what was so special about him. I mean sure he was gorgeous but that didn't faze me. I understood where he was coming from." So you ready to go? Or are you just gonna stand there?" He smirked.

I shook my head and smiled," Yeah sure." I tended to space out a lot and think; at least that's what Milo says. As I got out of the car, I told Nate I'd talk to him later, and then I went inside.  
Milo asked a couple questions but I brushed most of them off and went to go lay on my bed.

Nate was very different, that's for sure. Everyone seems to react to him in a way that I don't. He is also freakishly strong and has a weird body temperature.  
I thought of a whole bunch of ideas and theories on what Nate was and I even came to a conclusion that he was living a Hannah Montana life. But that still didn't explain why I didn't react to him the way other people did.  
I fell asleep thinking about and I was awaken by Tara storming into my room with Milo cowering behind her.

"Why the hell haven't you returned any of y zillions of texts?" She was furious.

"Because there were zillions of them," I said and grudgingly sat up.

"Ugh," Tara groaned. She sat down next to me in a terrific huff. "There wouldn't have been so many if you just answered me."

"Well I'm sorry I guess."

"Have you talked to him?" Tara asked.

"Who's him?" Milo stepped in my room.

"Nate!" Tara said

At that point I was afraid Milo would open his big mouth about me going out yesterday." Is that the guy you went out with last night?"

"You went out with him?" Tara asked genuinely shocked.

"We just went to a concert its no big deal," I said with an even tone." What is it that you like about him so much?"

"Sophie you can't be serious?" She said in disbelief. "You have seen him. "

"Yeah but I don't see why you're basically so obsessed with him."

"You can't say you don't want him?"

"No, honestly, I don't." And that was the truth. I liked Nate in a weird non carnal way. He was great to be around and well he was gorgeous but didn't seem to have that type of need from him.

"Did he say anything about me?" Jane returned to the only topic that truly mattered to her – herself.

"Nope." I stood up and started going through my dresser drawers for clothes. The whole conversation had run its course with me, and I was moving on to take a shower and start my day.

"Not a thing?" Her voice sounded so small and sad, but I ignored it.

"Nope," I repeated. "But, look, I'm gonna hop in the shower. And you've probably got better things to do than wait around for me."

"I guess," Tara mumbled.  
She looked totally dejected, but I figured that in a few short hours, she'd probably be drunk and dancing topless on some poor guy's table. It was kinda hard to feel sorry for her.

After she finally pulled herself together and left, Milo questioned me about Nate. It took a little while, but I managed to convince him that everything was okay. Reluctantly, he dropped the subject and allowed me to take a shower.


End file.
